Insert Witty Title Here, or Sarcasmastic
by Sarcasmastic
Summary: "you did not let their character personality stray, awesome work... it's a great fic," "I really liked it O: It was very well written," -baileeYDG "This was really great... I like it a lot." -My Hero Raven "This is just too cute!" -XXXMystery


Alright, so this is my very first _published _fanfic. Sigh. I'm having to write this for the second time, and it's kind of annoying, but not too annoying to not write out what I wanted to say _again. _Basically, I really, really need feedback. I need to know if the general viewing public likes this. Do I really suck? Please, PLEASE tell me what you think in a review (: Thanks muchly. 333333\

Btw- Danny Fenton and Dash Baxter aren't my creations, Sighhhhh.... I don't own them! D:

Happy reading, thanks! [happy holidays-- CHRISTMAS!]

Bam. He threw a punch. BAM. Another and another.

That sound wasn't his fists hitting this loser kid's face; no. It was the back of this loser kid's _head _hitting the lockers, again and again and again. He wasn't exactly enjoying himself, he never could anymore. Okay, that's a lie. BAM. He could. There was a condition, though… It couldn't just be any kid. This kid in particular, and anyone, really, is just a stand in for none other than the King loser himself, Daniel Alexander Fenton. BAM, BAM. If you could really call him a "king" of anything; _damn, that guy's so tiny._  
This kid was pathetic, actually. He's not even worthy of being called a "loser"; he was just pathetic. Pathetic, in comparison to the true ruler of the school, all-star quarterback, Dash Baxter.

He bent down, picked the kid up by his shirt collar, and recoiled his arm. He was about to let this dork have it when he heard an oh-so-familiar voice from behind him ring out in the empty hallway. It said simply, "So, what, I've been replaced now?"  
Dash couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face. He looked over to see Danny Fenton himself, who stood there, leaning on his left foot, backpack over his right shoulder, head slightly craned to see him better. He dropped the kid that he had pinned down, (who proceeded scrambled away like a wet poodle), and cracked his knuckles. "Of course not, Fenton; no one could replace you."

He walked over to about a foot from Danny. He had to look down while Danny had to look up to meet each other's eyes; which made Dash wonder,_ will this kid __ever_ _hit a growth spurt?_  
Danny smirked at Dash, pretty much reading his mind, and shifted his weight to his other foot. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He didn't need to explain anything to Dash… _don't ask, don't tell. _Dash always _was_a mind reader of sorts, though.

"Why the hell would you call attention to yourself, Fenton? I was busy, I wouldn't have seen you." He stepped forward, lessening the gap between them. Dash looked at Danny, and saw that he was flinching; of course he was. Dash waited for an answer from Danny, and prayed that he'd get an excuse to wail on him.

"Well….." Danny started, dragging out the word, rolling his eyes and smiling, "…It was because I was… jealous, Dash."  
"…W-what? Are you serious?" Dash raised his eyebrows.

Danny gasped. "Oh~! You wanted_ honesty_?" He put a hand to his chest concernedly _[*]_. "You need to just had to ask for it." Sarcasm was _definitely_ his favorite weapon against stupidity. He took a sharp inhale, and then stood there with his eyebrows up, waiting.

"…what are you doing?!" Dash finally asked, exasperated.  
"Waiting for you to _ask__; _duh." Danny said.

"Hey! Watch it, Fenton. Who do you think you are?" He grabbed Danny's shirtfront, and pulled him close. He was sneering, but could feel how shallow and ragged Danny's breath was. He was terrified.  
Danny smirked at Dash anyway; _you'll live to regret that one, Fenton, _he thought, scolding himself_._

Dash's mind was made.He punched him. Hard. He _did_ forget, however, that he was holding Danny in that spot, so the effect was a bit more devastating than he'd intended. _Oh well. _He released the loser apathetically, and let him drop to his knees. His backpack fell off his shoulder and to the floor with a _thud._

Dash looked down at him for a long moment. "Yeah. I wanted _honesty._" He scoffed. Danny was looking down at the floor, cringing, and his whole body was shaking.a  
Dash turned to walk away, when he heard Danny say weakly, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it…?"

BAM. His foot made contact with Danny's gut full force, and he kicked the loser up against the lockers, a full five feet away. He walked over, grabbed him, whirled him around, and jerked him up to eye level, adding a slam into the lockers for added effect.

"Is it hard to make jokes when you know that no one'll laugh at it?" he spat.  
"N-not really…" Danny wheezed, "I'm pretty used to people taking the _punch_line," he almost laughed at his own joke. Dash didn't. He hooked him with his right hand, and held him still with his other.

"How's that for a punchline?" asked Dash.  
"I've heard better," replied Danny with a half-shrug.

"You little snot!" Dash practically screamed, slamming Danny against the lockers as hard as he could. They rattled and moaned, Dash's shout echoing through the empty hallway. He found it odd that no teacher had intervened yet; there's no way that no one could hear them. He ignored it, and looked back at Danny.

His right eye was swelled shut from one particularly strong blow, which made the color of his left eye seem even lighter than it was. His lips were slightly apart to let him hyperventilate, and the bottom one was bleeding._ He looks like one of one of those dogs from the SPCA commercials_-- Dash discarded that thought quickly. He clenched a fist, and pulled it back, then released it into the little Loser's right side with all his might. Danny let out a cry, and tried to double over, but Dash pushed him back up against the locker.

Danny tried not to vomit, or say anything to make things worse… but sometimes words had a tendency to slip out.

"Is that all you've got, Dash? I'm only barely bleeding, and I can still see out of one of my eyes; you're really losing your touch." _Oops. Damn… I regret that already, _he thought as he caught the look on Dash's face. _Hatred and confusion, mixed with anger, frustration, and; …did I see a hint of sadness? I didn't hurt his feelings, did I...? _

"You're really something, Fenton… a real piece of work," Dash commented, halting Danny's train of thought.  
"I'll take that as a compliment…" Danny breathed.

Dash scowled angrily. "I've had it with your satire bullshit!" he threatened, slamming him against the lockers again. He took hold of Danny's collar and pulled him close enough to feel Danny's nervous, hot breath on his neck. He sneered, and Danny smiled weakly.

"You love it, Dash…" Danny said mockingly.  
He waited for some sort of a response, but none came. He hesitated, and looked up at Dash, who seemed completely lost in time. He wasn't even sure if Dash had heard him. _Woah. I don't think I've ever had a chance to look at Dash's face for this long before… his eyes are really… nice. I guess…_

_Damn. Why did I ever pull him so close? I'm practically on top of him right now… I wonder how he can even breathe, let __alone __make sarcastic remarks, or smile. That __stupid__ smile. I could break all his teeth, but it wouldn't matter. He's in pretty bad shape already; he looks so fragile… __Wow__. That sounded gay, _Dash thought.

He was looking down at Danny's lips, but not really looking at them, just zoning out. He was consumed in his own thoughts; the world moved quickly. Danny's world, meanwhile, was practically frozen in time, because he realized how awkward the situation really _was. _He didn't really want to move, the position he was in bore no pain, and there was a perfect reflection of the light that made Dash's blue eyes flicker with every blink. _Wow, that sounded gay… _He thought as he broke his gaze on Dash's eyes, and looked at the floor instead.

He finally just squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head slightly, and said, "Uh… yeah," he struggled for words, then remembered that this conversation was still an argument. "This has been _fun _and all, but I need to like, go… so, if you would kindly _move_ so I can—"

Danny was interrupted by, without a doubt, _the most_ out of character moment he'd ever experienced of Dash Baxter. Dash had finally made up his mind, put his hand behind Danny's neck, and pulled him forward, fast and hard. Danny gasped, but realized that it wasn't Dash's fist in his mouth; it was Dash's… tongue. After that initial shock, their kiss was long and deep, but didn't seem to last long enough for either of them.

Dash finally pulled away when his lungs' need for air overpowered his decision-making mind. He opened his eyes and took a quick, sharp inhale; swallowed, and bit his lip.

Danny smiled inwardly when he wet his lips and realized that he was close to hyperventilating. He leaned his head back, rested it against the lockers, and looked at the florescent lights above them. Dash stood there silent, with his lips parted slightly. He stammered for a moment, then spoke.

He swallowed again, "..well.." he choked, "…that was… different." he gave a weak laugh, and looked away, face red. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and bit his already bleeding lip. "…I'd say so." He saw Dash make some sort of movement out of the corner of his eye, and flinched automatically.

Dash snickered, and put his hand on Danny's cheek so that his thumb rested on Danny's bleeding lip. "Damn. Did I do that?"

"Yup," Danny deadpanned. He looked at Dash, then smiled. "Uh… I kinda… well, you kind of… you have--" Danny tried. He sighed, balked, and then licked his finger before rubbing below Dash's bottom lip clean of his blood.

"Gack…" Dash said, cringing.  
"Chill, my mom does it all the time," Danny said, as if that somehow justified the act. He pulled his hand away, then caught Dash's eye.

He gave a half-hearted smile, when the affect of ten seconds ago finally hit home in one big, brilliant stroke of pain. Danny wavered, and Dash saw the blood drain from his face, so he took a step back, grabbed Danny's bag from the floor behind him, and swung it around, into Danny's chest. He needed to go sit down somewhere.  
Danny recoiled, but accepted the bag as a less… _faggy_ way of saying, "Hell no, I'm not gonna hug you". (Much to Danny's relief.)

"You should go to class," Dash almost whispered.  
"Yeah…" Danny laughed before looking at his feet. Dash looked tohisright, in the direction of Spanish class.  
"I'll see you then," Dash tried.

They parted ways, and headed in opposite directions. Danny shouldered his backpack to his less sore right shoulder and clutched his side while he listened to the echo of Dash's footsteps in the hall. When he stopped hearing them, he stopped moving.

"Hey, Fenton…" He called behind him.

"…yeah, Dash?" he replied without turning around.

"The 'football player' thing for me to say would be, 'Tell anyone and I'll break your face into a million pieces', but I really don't think a football player should be _in _this situation, so, I'm gonna say this instead… I'm not gay."

"Yeah, Dash... me neither." Danny just _had _to smile, just once, as he walked away; before carrying on his normal day as King of the Losers at Casper High.

[**]- YES, concernedly IS a real word. I google'd that shiznit. :D  
Alright, so, FIN. Thanks for reading... Please, PLEASE, give me some feedback, I need to know what I mean in this world!! :D 3


End file.
